


Jasper

by limegreensockft



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, extremely light smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 00:52:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12287790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limegreensockft/pseuds/limegreensockft
Summary: It’s a cold morning in Jasper, Alabama and your husband Merle wakes up early to take your two sons hunting. Early-morning fluff ensues. (AU, no ZA)





	Jasper

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_  
You jerked awake at the sound of the alarm. The digital clock blinked _4:00 a.m._ You groaned and flopped back down, nestling further underneath the still-warm covers.  
The next thing you knew, you were being shaken gently. Sleepily, you opened your eyes and looked up at your husband, Merle Dixon. 

“Me ‘n the boys are headin’ out, sugar.”

“Mmm.” You smiled softly as he pressed a warm kiss to your mouth, his tongue flickering ever so slightly against your bottom lip.

You yawned as you pulled yourself into a sitting position, swinging your legs off the side of the bed and wrapping your arms around his waist. Heat radiated through his thin shirt as he stood between your knees. Tipping your chin up, he searched your eyes momentarily before kissing you deeply. Sighing, you melted like butter against his warm, tangy mouth. _Oh, this man knew exactly how to get you going. You couldn’t resist him even if you wanted to._ Tucked against his firm chest, you felt completely at peace. 

“Ya fit me perfect, girl. He rasped, trailing his lips along your jaw. The rough _skritch_ of his stubble made you shiver. 

He groaned into your neck as you ran a hand through his soft, closely-cropped curls, your nails gently scraping the base of his skull. His hand was inching further and further down your waist, coming dangerously close to the waistband of your pajama pants. Feeling less drowsy with each passing moment, you placed a wet, fluttery kiss to his collarbone before pressing your tongue against his throat and licking upwards. Merle hissed as you began to suck gently on his neck, and his hand snuck stealthily under your shirt. The cold air stood in shocking contrast to the warm, calloused hand that was slowly gliding up your stomach. He drew a soft gasp from you as he cupped your breast, running a rough thumb over your nipple. Pulling his hand away, he kissed your forehead. You whined at the sudden loss of his touch.

“Gotta go wake the boys, sugar, it’s gonna be sun-up soon.”

“Ugh, you’re such a tease.” You moaned. Merle grinned at the sight of you all worked up; flushed and pouting. He pulled you to your feet and the two of you stood quietly for a moment, one of his hands on your waist, and the other cradling your head against his chest. 

“Sorry, baby.” _His gravelly voice was such a turn on._ “But we’ll have plenty a’ time when the kids are at ya Mee-Maw’s this weekend.” He smiled, waggling his tongue suggestively. 

You beamed up at him, your hands playing absentmindedly on his stomach as he stroked your cheek.

“I love you so much.” You murmured.

“Love you too, girl.” He whispered hoarsely. “More’n I can tell ya.”

 

With one final kiss—sweet, soft and heat-filled—he trudged out of the room. You could hear his boots thumping down the hall as he headed to wake up the boys. They chattered energetically as they got dressed and bounded into the kitchen. Wesley, your youngest, ran up and hugged you excitedly.

“Momma! Daddy says we’re gonna get a buck! And that you and Aunt Carol are gonna make Venison stew!”

“Is that right?” You laughed and booped him on the nose. “Well, if you want Aunt Carol’s help, you better make sure to hunt some squirrel for Uncle Daryl.” 

Nodding eagerly, he bounced out the door to join his older brother in the truck.

 

You met Merle at the door before he left and handed him the snack bags and he touched your cheek tenderly—a welcome show of sweetness from your rough redneck.

“I’ll have breakfast ready when you get back. You be safe, and tell Daryl I said hi.” You stood on your tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek. He wrapped an arm around your waist and pulled you to him hard, his hand cupping your backside. 

“See ya soon, baby.” He whispered huskily, burying his other hand in your hair and fixing you with an open-mouthed kiss. You sighed deeply as his tongue traced the outline of your lips.

“Damn, girl.” He laughed. “I gotta git outta here, ‘fore ya get me all worked up again.”

“Go on, get going.” You laughed, squeezing his hand and playfully shoving him towards the door. He opened it and a wash of cold, wintery air came pouring in. His blue eyes twinkled as he walked outside and closed the door behind him.

You lingered by the door for a second, before padding into the kitchen. You opened up the freezer and pulled out a package of bacon, tossing it on the counter to thaw, when you noticed the smiley face drawn in the icy condensation of the glass freezer drawer. You smiled and rolled your eyes—Merle was really just a big kid.

You stood there for a moment—still in your slippers and fuzzy pajamas—shaking your head and smiling to yourself. It was a rare thing to find someone like Merle Dixon, you mused—tough, a man’s man, but he kept you safe and protected, and he was a great father. And after all these years, he still made you feel like a giddy teenager—still kept you on your toes and gave you butterflies whenever he gave you that _look_ of his.

Wrapping your arms around yourself, you sent up a silent prayer of thanks for this man that you didn’t deserve, and this family that you had built together. 

_This life was nothing like what you had envisioned for yourself—but you wouldn’t have it any other way._


End file.
